memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battlestations!
The thrilling sequel to the ''New York Times bestseller "Dreadnought!".'' -- The continuing adventures of Lt. Cmdr. Piper and her crew of Enterprise junior officers. Summary ;From the book jacket : Back on Earth enjoying a well-deserved shore leave, Captain Kirk is rudely accosted by a trio of Starfleet security guards. It seems he is wanted for questioning in connection with the theft of transwarp - the Federation's newest, most advanced propulsion system. Could Captain Kirk, Starfleet's most decorated hero, be guilty of stealing top-secret technology? With the aid of Mr. Spock, Lt. Cmdr. Piper begins a desperate search for the scientists who developed transwarp - a search that leads her to an isolated planet, where she discovers the real - and very dangerous - traitor! ;Chapter one : Kirk enjoys some sailing on his private sailing ship, the Edith Keeler. He is accompanied by Scotty, McCoy and young Mz. Piper, recently promoted to lieutenant commander for her heroism against Vice Admiral Vaughn Rittenhouse's dreadnought conspiracy. Memorable Quotes Each chapter was prefaced by a memorable quote from TOS. "You could feel the wind at your back in those days... the sounds of the sea... even if you take away the wind and the water, it's still the same. The ship is yours, you can feel her... and the stars are still there, Bones." : - James T. Kirk "The Ultimate Computer" "Anything you might say has already been taken down in evidence against you." : - Trelane, "The Squire of Gothos" "Sailor's luck, Mr. Spock." : - Kirk, "Amok Time" Background Information Characters ; Piper : Lieutenant commander. ; Sarda : Lieutenant. ; James T. Kirk : Captain. ; Spock : Commander. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise CMO. ; Judd "Scanner" Sandage : Lieutenant junior grade. ; Merete AndrusTaurus : Medical officer. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Lieutenant commander. ; Uhura : Lieutenant. ; Ursula Mornay ; Perren ; Samuel Boma ; Ben Shamirian : Ambassador. ; Alexander : Security lieutenant. ; Harsch : Security lieutenant. ; Philotoff : Security yeoman. ; Vallo : Security crewman. ; Michael Riley : Supreme congressional judge of the Federation, who issued a warrant to search Kirk's sailing ship. ; Zuriak ; Edna St. Vincent Millay ; Daniel Boone ; Philip of Macedon ; Vaughan Rittenhouse References ;SS Banana Republic (MTK-4247) : "Babe" class UFP construction transport; formerly SS Tyrannosaurus Rex (MKT-1187). ;Ciatella system : Ciatella is a star system where Argelius II is located, in Tau Ceti's quadrant ;[[Columbus (shuttlecraft)|''Columbus]]'' : In a pursuit, this shuttle was launched on autopilot from Enterprise. The Romulans assumed Columbus contained fleeing personnel and used grapplers to tow in the shuttle. Kirk detonated the unmanned shuttle, destroying the Romulan Bird-of-Prey. ; [[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]] : Captain Andreoni's ship. ; Gavelan ; [[USS Hood|USS Hood]] : Commodore Lyle Craig's ship. ; Klingons: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; K'zinti: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; [[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]] : Captain Long's destroyer. ; Rigelian slugfin ; Romulans: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Orions: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; Tholians: The race is mentioned as a possible purchaser of the stolen transwarp technology. ; [[USS Yorktown (23rd century)|USS Yorktown]] : Captain Jarboe's ship. Category:Novels de:Der Verräter (Roman)